


Nail Polish and Alcohol

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou and Touya get drunk together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish and Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Another BG fic I never uploaded. This fic is terrible, literally written at the last minute. OMG, drunk!fic. When I asked blue_cage for emergency last minute prompts, she gave me nail polish and alcohol, thus...

**Nail Polish and Alcohol**

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough, Shindou?” Touya slurred.

“Speak for yourself, Tou~ya!” Shindou giggled, digging through his bag. “AH-HA!” he yelled, falling backwards a little when he tried to hold up whatever it was he found in Akari’s bag, but still managing to take a drink off his beer.

“Why did you let Akari pack you a party bag, anyway? It’s hardly a party with just the two of us.”

“It’s a special party of two!” Shindou giggled again, approaching Touya in a manner that was supposed to be sneaky but was instead just obvious.

Touya narrowed his eyes. “What is that?”

“Nothing!” Shindou pounced, grabbing Touya around the waist. He fell over with a soft oomph sound. Shindou grabbed his hand and Touya’s face went hot. He tugged weakly, but Shindou wasn’t letting go.

Touya felt something wet brush across his fingers. Alarmed, he squeaked, “What are you doing?”

“I told you, noooooooothinggggg!” With long brush strokes, Shindou painted across Touya’s fingernails, getting green nail polish all over his fingers, as well.

“WHAT THE HELL, SHINDOU!” This time Touya succeeding in pulling back his hand, getting nail polish everywhere in the process, as Shindou had managed to get gobs of it all over his hand, which was now on Shindou’s shirt and Touya’s pants.

“NOW IT MATCHES YOUR HAIR!” Shindou collapsed into giggles.

“MY HAIR IS NOT GREEN!”

“IT IS SO!”

“IT IS NOT!”

“In this light…” Shindou half whispered, half chuckled, “It totally is.” And as if the world was a completely simple place, Shindou kissed Touya on the lips.

Touya gasped, touching his lips gingerly before remembering his hand was covered in nail polish and quickly spitting at the semi-dry paint smeared on his face. “AHHHH!”

Shindou just laughed.

“Oh, you think it’s funny, do you?”

“YES!”

“Okay then…” Touya grabbed for Shindou and dug his fingers into his hair, the green a stark contrast on the blond of his bangs, and on impulse, moved in to kiss him.

This time there was tongue, compliments of Shindou, and the sharp, almost metallic taste of nail polish coming off Touya’s lips in flakes. It was electric and dizzying, though that was partly from the alcohol, and Touya could feel Shindou’s hair harden a little as the mess spread through it, but Touya was too busy kissing Shindou to care.

Then Shindou leaned back, his eyes slightly hooded, and let out a burp.

“Thanks for killing the mood,” Touya drawled.

Shindou giggled again, grabbing for the bag Akari had packed for him and digging through it again. “I wonder what other goodies are in here!”

Out of the bag came more alcohol, some nicely wrapped mochi, and… some pink fuzzy handcuffs?

“What the hell kind of party did you tell her you were going to?!” Touya gasped.

Inhibitions gone, Shindou just cried out, “A seduce Touya party~!”

“…Are you serious?”

“Of course! Now, want to see if these handcuffs work?” Shindou waggled his eyebrows.

“Shindou,” Touya said in a warning tone. Shindou ignored him. “Shindou…” Metal closed around his wrist with a soft click. “SHINDOU!"


End file.
